


New Life

by Lolly_Tolly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/M, female character could be any of his love interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_Tolly/pseuds/Lolly_Tolly
Summary: Obi-Wan travels to an alternate dimension after his death in ANH. A little bit sad, mostly happy one-shot.





	

It had been incredibly difficult for Obi-Wan to adjust to this new reality. This new place where his friends were still alive and happy. Somehow, after his death in his own reality, the Force had sent him here. A reality where Xanatos duCrion had become a successful Jedi Knight. Where Qui-Gon had continued a close relationship with his first Padawan, Dermot, and Anakin had grown up with an experienced Master and two living older Padawan brothers. 

A reality where the planet of Stewjon was subjected to a plague. Where a young girl who, in another reality, would become Obi-Wan's grandmother, took her last rattling breaths in her mother's arms before learning to read. A reality where everything was peaceful and Obi-Wan had never had the chance to exist. It was humbling for the Jedi Master. 

"Stop brooding."

It was not all bad, Obi-Wan thought, smiling, as he turned to the woman he had never been allowed to live in his own reality. He drew her into his arms and nuzzled her shoulder, breathing in her perfume. "You make me so happy to be alive again..... It's disgusting."

She laughed, long used to his sense of humor. "You love it."

He smiled. "I do."

He would always remember the ones who came before. They would always have a place in his heart. But he was happy here add he had never been before. As they stood in the circle of each other's arms, watching the sunset, Obi-Wan took a moment to thank the Force for this new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations. You just read the first bit of fic I've published in years and my first on this site. Yay. It was inspired by prompt #156 on www.ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes or formatting issues. I'm doing this on my phone and it's unedited. If I don't post it now, I never will, so yeah. 
> 
> Btw, I'm so long in this fandom, that I imagine this as Siri, but that's why I never named her. Choose your own pairing!


End file.
